<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underverse Off Script by DarkstarWolf53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131617">Underverse Off Script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53'>DarkstarWolf53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), Underverse-UTAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Under-Verse 0.4 Ink's magic gains sentience while he's fighting Error. Unhappy with its wielder, it decides to have some fun. There's no way this can go wrong...</p><p>Literally a giant trash post with the sole purpose of annoying XGaster</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underverse Off Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea at 2 am. Enjoy the utter ridiculousness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They are not my friends" says the emotionless Ink. His suddenly sentient magic is furious with that comment; even if its wielder is a jerk it felt harmony with the souls of those he just betrayed. At least its wielder had enough of himself left to turn them loose so Error couldn't kill them. It decides to make its own destiny whether Ink likes it or not. </p><p>Ink crashes to the ground from the strings, but when Error moves in for the kill, a fish smacks him in the face. The Destroyer hisses like an angry cat only to get fish slapped again. And then again. His glitches practically stick up like hackles. Not wanting to deal with this indignity, he gives one more cat growl, curses at Ink, and stalks into the anti-void to lick his wounds.</p><p>Unfortunately, the vial with X-Gaster's soul breaks just as Ink passes out from lack of magic. Despite being displeased, the magic still doesn't want its wielder to die, so it quickly shoves Ink into a protected pocket dimension before X-Gaster fully forms.</p><p>While the jerk of a Gaster does his supervillain thing, the magic turned magic carp (pun intended) goes to poke the Overwrite button, a camera handy. No one knows where the camera came from but it's there anyway.</p><p>It then turns the reality altering button into a tiny dog with a Napoleon complex. When X-Gaster tries to use the button it proceeds to bite him right in the butt. </p><p>Several minutes of unholy screeching later, the button turned dog lets go of X-Gaster's butt. Another stroke of magic and it becomes a super angry bird. In this form it screeches and divebombs the supervillain. And ultimately grabs his face while shrieking constantly. X-Gaster frantically swats at the button turned bird while continuing his unholy screeching. Finally, the bird leaves and is portaled somewhere.</p><p>A new Overwrite button appears. When X-Gaster tries to use it, it backfires hilariously. It turns the villain into an adorable squeaky frog. </p><p>The freed magic decides this jerk is unworthy of the cute form it bestowed upon him. It returns him to a humanoid form with one major difference. Instead of a normal rump, X-Gaster gets the rainbow behind of a male mandrill. And he doesn't even know it. </p><p>A random camera reappears in the magic's fins and it takes more blackmail pictures.</p><p><em>Hehe definitely need to share this with my owner and all his friends</em> thinks the magic turned magikarp.</p><p>When it's done taking pictures, it magics up a banana cream pie that it throws in the villain's face. While he's distracted it sics the tiny dog on him again, herding X-Gaster backwards into a conveniently placed pole, making him trip. He lands backside first into a trash can. </p><p>When he tries to get up, the magic portals in LittleTale Sans, who kicks X-Gaster in both shins before returning to his own dimension. By the time X-Gaster is <em>finally</em> out of the trash can, a cast iron frying pan hits him over the head. He staggers off and summons Overwrite again. It lets him heal his injuries a bit, and then it turns into a big dog. </p><p>While in dog form, it proceeds to chew up every one of his notes and then drops the dog-drool covered shreds on his face, causing another round of unholy screeching. The dog then dives into a convenient mud puddle and shakes off, covering the supervillain in mud and dirty water. </p><p>Ink's magic grins as it sends the dog to a safe dimension, and then opens another portal. A very buff calico cat monster steps through.</p><p>"Molly," the magic whispers, "this guy...." </p><p>The rest is whispered but it clearly ticks off the lovely feline. She goes angry-momma-mode and smacks X-Gaster around with claws showing.</p><p>"How dare you hurt those poor sweet boys?" she hisses, continuing to scold and lecture him.</p><p>When he tries to hurt her, a portal opens directly in X-Gaster's face and out step three very big, very buff, and very familiar skeletons.</p><p>"What the frisk??!!" shouts X-Gaster as he looks up at them.</p><p>The buff!Star Sanses say something he doesn't quite understand, and then take turns punching him, as does buff!Molly. </p><p>Ink's magic is cackling as it records every second of this. </p><p>"Serves you right," it chirps, "you messed with my wielder and his friends and even the multiverse, ya massive (insert expletive here) during your quest for perfection!"</p><p>Even more punching, then once X-Gaster is satisfactorily whooped, the buff-verse monsters head home, each one petting Ink's magic on the head as they leave.</p><p>The magic ties the unconscious X-Gaster to a convenient tree, then fixes the mess its wielder's stupidity caused. With no one to control it, it manages to fix everything and also remove anything about the X-Event from the memories of the entire multiverse because this narrator wants a happy ending for everyone involved dangit so OP magic it is.</p><p>Once the repairs are done, it returns to Ink, having made him more like the relatively sweet fandom Ink instead of a (censored).</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>In the Underverse studio:</p><p> </p><p>"Ink you are INSANE!" shouts X-Gaster as he throws the new script at Ink's face.</p><p>"I could have told you that," mutters Error behind them. He's grinning though; Ink's trolling is pretty entertaining since he's not the one being targeted.</p><p>Cross is just looking at Ink like he grew a second head or something and slowly backs away. The rest of Nightmare's gang (and Nightmare himself) look even more confused than Cross.</p><p>"Nope, not dealing with this. F[un]k this shi[p], im out. And stop censoring me, Fresh!"</p><p>Blueberry is giggling nearby, very amused by his friend's ideas, while Fell is just weirded out. Dream is facepalming epically in the background, muttering about dealing with children.</p><p>Classic just shakes his head. "Are all the au versions of me this weird?" But he's smiling, a real smile rather than his usual mask.</p><p>X-Gaster is glaring at Ink like he's trying to vaporize him with the sheer level of rage, but the guardian just sticks his tongue out at him.</p><p>"I QUIT!" snaps X-Gaster as he storms off. Meanwhile Blue and Sci have pulled a CPAU-style silly thing and recorded X-Gaster's tantrum and all his reactions to Ink's script edits. They're so going to use this for blackmail material.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the frog X-Gaster was turned into: a tiny squeaky desert rain frog.</p><p>https://youtu.be/HBxn56l9WcU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>